I'm Already There
by Hiro the Wolf
Summary: Because of being a Pokemon Master, Hiro hasn’t seen his wife or son since he’s been away. He makes a call home, only to hear his son answer the phone, and he tells him something so that he knows that even if he doesn’t appear to be there, that he is.


**I'm already There**

Summery: Because of being a Pokemon Master, Hiro hasn't seen his wife or son since he's been away. He makes a call home, only to hear his son answer the phone, and he tells him something so that he knows that even if he doesn't appear to be there, that he is.

Notes: This is my first one-shot story that isn't really a romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song I'm Already There.

Hiro Ketchum, the world Pokemon Champion, was away on business the was about how the leagues should be made so that they could be more of a challenge to the new trainers. He was currently on Pummelo Island, working with Drake, who was the Orange League Champ. The only point he was there was because he had to okay the way the league would work.

Hiro hadn't seen his family in over a month, and his son, Kuza, was turning four in two weeks. He had gotten plenty of presents for him, along with a good number of souvenirs, but he was starting to worry that he might not be home in time.

When the meeting was finally over, Hiro returned to his hotel room, where he decided to call his house. He wanted to hear Yuki and Kuza so badly.

**He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time**

Hiro finally heard someone pick up, and it turned out to be Kuza himself. When his face appeared on the screen, Hiro had to wipe a tear away as he saw his little boy. He looked exactly like Hiro, which is why Yuki insisted that they should name him after him. They just called him Kuza for short.

**And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye**

"Daddy! Are You coming home soon?" asked the small boy. Hiro's voice got caught in his throat as he thought about how soon he was going to be coming home. Just then, he got an idea on what to tell him.

**A little voice came on the phone  
Said daddy when you coming home  
He said the first thing that came to his mind**

**I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there**

"I'm already there Kuza. I'll always be there, whether I'm there right by your side, or in your thoughts." is what he said to the boy. Kuza nodded at his father, understanding what he had said somewhat. Before Hiro could say more, Yuki took the phone from Kuza.

**She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes**

"Hey Yuki. How you guys doing?" he asked. "We're alright. Your brothers visit a lot and keep Kuza company when need be." she replied. "I wish I was there. I think I might be done up here, but I'm not entirely sure." he said softly. "I understand Hiro. We all miss you." she replied just as soft. "I'll tell you the same thing as I told Kuza, Yuki. I'm already there."

**I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there**

"I'll talk to you later hon. Tell the others I said hi." he asked. She nodded before the screen blinked off.

**We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are**

**I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there**

_"I don't care if I still have business after this! I'm going home to be with my family! If they take my title, then at least I'll still have my family."_ he thought as he packed. Drake came into his room and asked what he was doing. "Simple. I'm leaving so I can go see my family and be at my son's birthday party." Hiro stated while still packing. Drake smiled and told him to do it. "I'll tell them that you had to go somewhere for a family emergency. Not like I'm lying either." he said. And that's what they did.

Three days later, Hiro knocked on his front door, where Yuki answered and Kuza jumped in his arms. "You're here Daddy!" yelled Kuza. "I've always been here Kuza." he said as he looked around, staring at the family portraits. _"I've always been here."_

**Oh I'm already...  
There**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note: I hope you liked this story. I tried pretty hard on it and if you're reading this you might notice a difference. This story has now been revised and I hope that you enjoyed it and that you'll review and read my other stories.


End file.
